Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-154.126.105.115-20190508131435/@comment-86.205.174.155-20190807124142
2001:861:4346:9F60:B953:42DC:E699:B3E2 a écrit : 86.205.174.155 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:958B:E4B7:3F41:3431 a écrit : 86.205.174.155 a écrit : 89.89.122.0 a écrit : 83.113.54.212 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:D8B:90:A3E0:9EE8 a écrit : 83.113.54.212 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:91AC:FEC3:7BC0:64E a écrit : 86.205.196.37 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:85F9:9468:FD48:9CB3 a écrit : 86.205.196.37 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:94EB:ACF4:E3F:E765 a écrit : 86.205.196.37 a écrit : 2001:861:4346:9F60:195A:67FA:625D:B6F0 a écrit : 197.149.27.47 a écrit : Pour moi Big mom est très forte et ce dernier scan le prouve . Car les gens détestent Big mom ils la traitent de faible alors qu'il ont complètement tort . Battre Queen en deux coups n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Et à mon avis il faut qu'on admette enfin que l'équipage de Kaido est surestimé Queen se contente d'encaisser en forme de bestiole gag, en quoi tu peu dire qu'il est suréstimé ? on l'aurait vu en forme de combat hybride attaquer avec son haki sans résultat et finir complètement KO en 1 coup la j'aurais dis OK mais la on en est très très loin... C'est un peu comme si je trollais que Luffy s'était fait éclater par Bellamy au début du manga... non, juste Queen n'a pas le chois que d'encaisser, il peu rien face a Bigmom tout simplement le seul qui peu faire un combat digne de se nom contre Bigmom c'est Kaido, les amiraux et Mihawk et Shanks, le reste de Onepiece se fait éclaté un deux ou trois coup....c'est bien se qu'a montrer Oda. Tu te contredis tout seul,' il a choisi de se contenter d'encaisse'r et dans cette forme il ne peu clairement rien faire d'autre, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas pu choisir de passer dans la forme de combat beaucoup plus puissante et endurante avec laquelle il peu user du haki etc.... Réalise que sans haki les attaques de mama se font bloqué avec du gear 3 lol Craker a bloqué un kong organ, mama a utilisé le haki en 3.0 pour un kong gun de base... Vous imaginez que c'est surpuisant parce que c'est mama est un empereur alors qu'en réalité il n'y a qu'a 100% de ses capacités que c'est une bête... C'est pas téllement que mama est surcoté car a 100% elle doit envoyer du lourd mais surtout que vous prennez carrément les lieutenants de Kaido pour des randoms + qui se fond coucher par des attaques que Luffy peu bloqer avec un simple punch en G3. Oda fait expres de ne pas faire affronter une calamité qui se bât sérieusement son maximum...Je suis sur que si un truc avec King est montré il sera bridé lui aussi, je le vois bien rester en forme humaine. Quand Luffy avait affronté Kaido c'était pareil, l'autre a "triché' avec une arme en granit marin qui lui permet de one shot (c'est dit par les sbires de Kaido) Oda veut garder pour le moment ou Kaido sera vaincu qu'en faite, un empereur est fort mais pas invulnérable et pas tout puissant non plus...si il décrédibilise mama trop tôt en montrant qu'elle est pas si ingérable cela perdra de son suspens... Oda procède tjrs de la sorte...comme pour les primes, il ne donne les gros montant qu'au moment ou on va arriver a ce niveau, pour garder le hype et le suspens a fond. y'a aucune contradiction dans mes propos Queen crois qu'il peu faire le poids contre Bigmom, mais bigmom est trop rapide et trop forte pour lui, il se fait dominé et battre en dquelques seconde, tout simplement. il se retrouve sonné au sol, et refléchie a un plan le temps de se relever, et se temps dure plus que quelques seconde, car la prison est grande. ne pas utilisé le mod KOKA ne signifie pas ne pas utlisé du tout le Haki, Bigmom utlise tout le temps son haki, c'est sa qui la protege et fait qu'elle frappe fort et touche logia ou autre sans probleme. Queen lui n'est pas bridé, c'est bien Bigmom qui fut bridé en plus lors de se combat. Bref Queen n'arrive pas a la cheville de Bigmom, lea meme pour Kaido, qui sont vraiment les deux monstres de se monde. Queen connait mama, il ne croit pas une seconde faire le poids, il SAIT que c'est pas le cas...d'ou le faite de se laisser faire pour qu'elle relache totalement son attention de lui... S'il avait vraiment voulu combattre, comme TOUT les zoans il serait passé dans sa forme sérious biznesssssss. ça tu le verras plus tard mais comme tu as l'air de ne pas y croire je te laisse prendre ta PLS le moment venu. Big mom trop rapide ? la grosse blague elle se fait outspeed par Brook.elle a tjrs était hyper lente...c'est juste l'autre qui se laisse faire expres...s'il resiste il sait qu'il ne gagnera pas donc il feinte... Je t'ai dis que le même genre d'attaque on été bloqué par Luffy en G3 ou même Chopper et Capone arrive a encaisser...heureusement qu'il tank sans prendre trop de dégat, c'est le minimum syndical pour un bras gauche d'empereur vu que mama n'utilise pas sa pleine puissance. Bon tu n'as absolument rien de pertinent a dire...si c'est juste pour trololol c'est une pèrte de temps mais tu réinvente tout le manga juste pour que t'es prédiction soit vrai, tu vie dans le déni mec C'est exactement le reproche que je fais aux VRP emperors...en gros tu copie/cole en disant "c'est pas mois c'est lui qui"...''J'avais juste dit qu'il sera surement pas OS d'autant plus qu'il doit resservir dans l'arc et qu'en plus il devrait bien arriver a faire un truc... A 99% c'est ce qu'on a eu, c'était en faite évidant car elle n'aurait pas un role d'allié, de même qu'il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion sur un Kaido vs Mama...même si ça se fait Oda trouvera un moyen pour que Kaido en ressorte indemne Voila maintenant vous étiez tellement confiant que Queen était réellement marave que vous faites du contrôle de dommage, tellement crédible quand on voit l'autre se balader au calme un instant après On voit bien que Mama se situe encore près de Queen quand elle éjecte Luffy puisqu'il l'a entendu parler.Il se relève juste après quand elle s'éloigne...Son plan je l'invente pas il le dit, il veut la prendre par surprise donc ne pas se faire voir... Je sais même pas pourquoi j'argumente tellement c'est évidant qui est dans le dénis sur toute la ligne... J'ai hâte de voir la sueur sur les fronts quand mama va être mise out ùais se que tu comprends pas visiblement, et c'est bien triste car c'est tellement simple a comprendre, c'est que Queen a l'idée de se plan qu'apres avoir pris sa branlée, et qu'il n'est pas indeme de se qui viens de se passé encore une fois, repensse juste au perso mis K.O dans le colisé et qui se releve sans probleme apparant dans le sous sol du colisé, c'est a peu pres la meme qu'ici Les mecs du colisé sont en sang et /ou tout cabossé sur le ring... Ca fait 2 décénnies qu'il déssine de la même manière...le manga je l'ai lu combien de dizaine de fois de A a Z ? les codes visuel d'Oda sont déstiné a des momes, n'étant pas un no brain ça fait bien longtemps que je l'ai compris. Un mec KO a les yeux révulsés et un facies relaché et surtout il le reste un bon moment sauf cas très particulier. Tout ce que Queen n'affiche pas, presque tout de suite on voit qu'il est conscient. Même dans le cas de perosnnage pas tout a fait KO mais qui se font marrave par bien plus fort qu'eux au point d'être immobiisé, Oda ensanglantes ses personnages ou un truc similaire(genre le crane de Chijao deformé) et pareil ça ne dure pas que quelques secondes pour que le mec se relève finalement tranquilement. (car c'est un message contradictoire qui est justement celui du mec qui n'a pris que peu de dégat) En plus ici le contexte coincide avec cela, il faut qu'il reste couché sinon son plan d'attaque surprise est voué a l'échec avec mama presque a coté. Je me repète pour rien donc j'en reste la...vous verrez bien avez le temps qu'il n'y a plus de one shot réel a ce stade de l'hstoire...on est plus au début ou au milieu du manga. Sai est mis K.O, sans bléssure ou Sang, et on le eretrouve dans le sous sol du colisé juste apres, pres a se battre, comme d'autre perso que Queen décide de rester un peu plus a terre le temps de trouvé une solution n'empeche pas le fait qu'il c'est prisz une branlée par Bigmom, et qu'il ne lui arrive tout simplement pas a la cheville ton désire de voir un Yonko niveau commandant n'arrivera pas, surtout avec Bigmom ou Kaido quoi........ Tu t'enfonce, Sai n'est pas Ko il regarde le combat dans l'eau, il s'est juste fait sortir du ring... c'est juste une question de bon sens en réalité, tu ne peu pas avoir raison car ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Oda n'a aucun raison d'envoyer un message inversse au lecteur car il maitrise le language visuel du shonen neketsu... C'est comme les trololol qui affirment que one piece n'est pas un shonen... Et puis mon désire c'est déjà réalisé car j'en attendait justement pas que Queen soit au niveau de big mom... C'est pas tout l'un ou tout l'autre, il y a un fossé entre être aussi fort et se faire one shot. Et puis bon si on revenait a Big mom et Kaido...j'en ai marre de parler de Queen... i sai n'est pas K.O, il tombe pas dans l'eau et ideme pour tous les perso K.o du colisé que l'on retrouve poubvoir se battre sans égratinure apparante dans le sous sol du colisé pliein de fois c'est arriver en fait Je comprend pas bien...Sai est tranqulement en train de regarder le conclusion du fight...même le boxeur aux longs bras est conscient...ils ont juste été sortie du ring... D'ailleurs au final...Sai > Chinjao comme quoi c'est n'imp' Après le colisé a un role a remplir...c'est comme Zoro qui tantôt perd 15 litres de sang et qui trouve le moyen de tomber en se faisant trouer a l'épaule. Mais bref c'est idiot...regarde l'état de Luffy qui s'est fait réelement mettre KO, il n'est plus quesang et douleur, regarde Queen...y a rien a voir d'ailleurs il se relève presque tout de suite... Tu veux qu'on fasse l'état de milliers de persos qui sont KO et en sang ? oublions ça j'ai pas de temps a perdre en gaminerie ils sont sortis car K.O sur le coup, et tombe dans l'eau se qui aide a les réveillés....si ils vont bien, ils sortent pas du ring......... Queen n'a pas subit le meme K.O que Luffy ou Cracker, lui juste un petit K.o, comme dans un combat de boxe, parfois certains advesaire subisse de léger K.o, tu peu ou pas reprendre le combat, t'as 10 seconde pour ça, et refaire un autre match peu de temps apres. Et parfois c''est le K.O dure, dont il faut plusieurs mois pour sans remetre bref t''on argu n'en est pss un, et tu détourne se combat pour qu'il aille dans t''as vision du manga LOL ce qu'on va pas inventer... One piece c'est pas la réalité c'est un shonen...combien de fois faudra vous dire que toute analogie en ce sens est fortuite ? Dans one piece quand t'es blessé après t'être fait violament frapper au point d'êgtre ko t'es en sang point barre...c'est pas compliqué parce que c'est fait pour les enfants Queen lui n'a jamais été KO puisqu'on le voit après qu'il a été mit au sol que son visage dit aie, il n'est pas relaché comme pour un personnage KO et juste après il réfféchis... Donc voila il a jamais été KO, c'est de la fanfiction ça...ont sent clairement les pros yoncous sont en stress qui essayent d'insserer une légende urbaine dans le canon du manga pour s'auto rassurer vis a vis des fantasmes de one shot... Faut arrêter de prendre Queen pour un bourrin débile, c'est un génie qui connait très bien mama et sa puissance, d'autant plus que la il vient de prendre 2 mandales... Il était pas KO...il dit lui même qu'il doit la prendre a revèrs donc non il va pas se relever direct, ce serait contradictoire et surtout complètement débile ! C'est juste de la de la surinterpretation bidon ce faux débat. Faut arrêter de prendres les commandants pour des sous merdes...mama a une puissance bien supérieur a ce qu'elle a fait avec lui...heureusement qu'il peu résister au moins a ça...nombreux personnages ont pu résister un peu aux attaques de mama...preuve encore une fois que c'est de la surinterpretation de pro yoncou. Pas besoin d'un bac +, n'importe quel mec ayant pas les 2 yeux crevés voit bien qu'il est pas inquiet quand mama le frappe qu'il est conscient au sol et que son plan lui impose de pas se faire remarquer pour la prendre a revert...Et surtout qu'il se relève en pleine forme en quoi ? 30 secondes... Bref j'ai plus envie de débattre la dessus, c'est clairement de la fanfic de pro yoncou qui voit ses fantasme de OS facile être infirmé. Ca montre a quel point les débats de OP peuvent être toxic des que ça touche des personnages phares...essayert de faire passer pour vaincu un mec qui est en pleine forme et qui a rien montré de sa puissance, il n'y a plus de limite a la mauvaise foi mais j'invente rien, dans Oneiece y'a des petit K.O, et d'autre plus important, su tu vois pass ça, tu vois plus rien et un petit K.o permet de refléchir ou de se battre quelques seconde apres toi tu pense que queen a fait mine de rein faire mais alors pourquoi? pourquoi sse changer en dino? pourquoi faire le malin? pourquoi ne rein faire? aller reponds a ça qu'on rigole encore un peu plus, qui surinterpreette juste pour avoir raisson et ne pass etre ridicule vue le méssage divinatoire totalement narcissique que tu avaiss laissé mec apres j'ai jamais diss que Queen était bete ou quoi, toi vue la srtatégie qu'il emplois tu le ssous estime, et apres tu nouss fait croire qu'il est super badass, maiss alorss pourquoi il fait rien contre Bigmom apres l'avoir éxité? ttu raconte n'importe quoi, et tante de me faire dire des choses négative ssur queen, alors que j'ai rieen dit, c'est trop fou comme façon de faire, patologique avec toi meme ideme surr le fait d''etre pro yonko, je pense etre avec green06 et skylent le contrib le plus anciens du site qui déffends les amiraux, et je dit déffendre car a chaque fois qu'on émet un avis contrairre a un "proyonko" on devien un "proamirale", juste ridicule comme maniere de débattre, se que tu fait a mérvéille l'amis...........